A Welcome Change
by kelly-Ann Little
Summary: When Hermione receives an invitation to a Masquerade ball, she is forced to deal with her past sooner than she would have hoped, and in more ways than one. Rated M for future chapters.


**AN: Hello lovelies! I know, I know, I should be updating And It All Started With A Dream but I have a _SEVERE _case of writers block and am seriously considering putting it up for adoption. I just seem to have joined 3 stories into one and I don't know where it's going, but never mind for now.**

**This story came to me when I was watching Phantom of the Opera, although this has absolutely _nothing whatsoever_ to do with that musical, it was just the idea of a Masquerade Ball. This is just one chapter and I will be doing another one unless you guys don't like it in which case I'll drop it. Reviews are very helpful when voicing opinions *hint*_  
_**

**Enjoy!  
**

**UPDATE: Sorry everyone, I just had to adjust the times as you will see in the next chapter :)**

* * *

_Thoughts/Letters  
_

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger_

_You are cordially invited to a Masquerade Ball that is being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to raise money for the charity, called Phoenix Memorial, which helps the orphans who have lost parents in the Battle of Hogwarts. It is an animal themed Masquerade and your costume will be provided. Your costume portrays a Snow Leopardess. This is because Snow Leopards have the ability to show sensitivity, are masters of camouflage and are extremely agile. Snow Leopard people tend to be introverted, quiet, observant and independent. We feel this describes you exactly. You will receive your costume as soon as you respond with your reply. If you are unable to attend, please send your regards back with this owl. There will be a buffet service and a bar although all guests will be advised to drink responsibly._

_The Ball will be held on the 29__th__ May. Please have your costume on by 7.30pm and be ready for further instructions. All will be explained when you arrive._

_Kind Regards  
Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione squealed happily as she finished reading her invitation. _Wow! A real Masquerade Ball! I have only ever seen them in the movies! _Having never been to one before, Hermione decided to research as much as she could about Masquerade Balls, and considering the Ball was in a week's time, she had a lot of research to do. Hurrying to her small study, she made a mental list of the biggest libraries she knew, and then cross referenced them to the ones that were the closest and those that were open. Stopping suddenly, she smacked her hand to her head in annoyance. _Potter Manor! _Potter Manor is located in the Lake District, Harry and Ginny had moved into it shortly after getting married.

After giving the small owl a slice of bacon and her reply, she walked to the fireplace to firecall Harry. As she thought, Harry was perfectly happy for her to use the library, on the condition that she joined him and Ginny for dinner. Hermione agreed and told him she'd be over in 15 minutes and to send one of the house elves to find her when dinner was ready. Calling Kai, her own house elf, Hermione told him she'd be gone for the evening so he could have it off.  
"Thanking you Mistress. I will just clean the kitchen and I will be on my way. There is a meeting tonight and Winky is speaking so I am glad you have given me the night off." Kai was a young house elf but big for his age. He was easily the size of Dobby already. Like all other house elves, he had the trademark big, wide eyes but his were an unusual amber colour that seemed to glow with warmth.  
Hermione beamed at him. Kai was part of the National Union of House Elves and Allied Trades (N.U.H.E.A.T), which is a variation of S.P.E.W. They now cover over 500 house elves, making sure they have decent hours, breaks included; and that they have at least one day off a week. There is now a fine for whoever doesn't follow these rules.  
"That's great, Kai. Give my love to her for me." Hermione said happily. Suddenly Kai started shuffling his feet nervously and said  
"Of course Mistress." Hermione thought she could see a hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. Grinning, Hermione said  
"Well I'd best be going. Have a great night Kai." Adjusting her wards to make sure no one was getting in whilst she was gone, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and called out  
"Potter Manor."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, thankful that she no longer stumbled when flooing. Because she was Godmother to James, Harry and Ginny's first-born son, they had agreed to include her name to the protection wards surrounding their entire property and to the blood wards that centered on the main house. After having her coat collected by Oswald, the chief house elf of the Manor, Hermione headed to the library straight away. As much as she loved Harry and Ginny, they didn't understand that whilst she was researching, Hermione didn't like to talk. They were used to it by now, especially Harry, so they took no offence. They would just smile knowingly at each other and leave her to it if she ignored them for more than 5-10 minutes.

Walking into the library, she was once again struck by what a magnificent room it was. Like her favourite fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, the library had many levels accessible by ladders and stairs and had huge, multi-storey windows overlooking the spectacular gardens. The large windows ensured that there was enough light so the room didn't look dark and gloomy, and the pale blue colour of the walls also helped keep it light and airy. The room was so big, Hermione had already found 2 fireplaces but she was sure that there were at least 3 more, if not 4. Looking at the sheer number of books kept in this library, Hermione realised she didn't know where to start. Heading to the nearest fireplace, Hermione settled in one of the two comfy armchairs with a small table next to it. Calling Oswald for a cup of tea, Hermione summoned any books to do with Masquerade Balls. Soon there were at least 10 books on the little table and Hermione then spent the next hour pouring over these books, learning anything she should about the do's and don'ts of Balls. She was interrupted when Oswald came to collect her for dinner. Standing up and stretching her sore muscles, she followed Oswald to the dining room.

"Mione!" James called from his high chair at the table. Hermione beamed at him and walked over for a squishy cuddle from her godson. She knew full well that as soon as he starts primary school he won't be as willing to give anyone cuddles or kisses so she was making the most of them.  
"I see who the favourite in the room is then." Harry joked from his place at the table. Hermione poked her tongue out in response, earning a chuckle from both parents and a squeal from the child. Hermione sat down next to James and tucked in to the feast the elves prepared for them. This consisted of roast chicken, beef, pork, gammon and potatoes, many steamed and boiled vegetables including broccoli, carrots, parsnips, peas, sweet corn, leeks and cauliflower, sausage meat stuffing, lots of Yorkshire puddings and jugs of various gravies. Anyone would think the family been away for weeks with the amount of food on this table.  
"Are you trying to make me look like a Whale on legs?'"Hermione joked, not noticing the subtle look pass between husband and wife.  
"Of course not, we just thought you would enjoy a nice _big_ meal." Harry said quietly, Hermione didn't miss the emphasis on the _big._  
"You guys I'm fine! I have eaten regularly and decent portions as well. I'm not in the same place I was before, it doesn't bother me anymore."  
Harry looked unsure but with a dig in the ribs from his wife, he let it go.

"How is the research going?" asked Ginny whilst watching James spill half his food down his top with a smile on her face.  
"There is a lot to remember, most masquerades have themes to them so this one must have an animal theme considering the costume I will be wearing."  
"That and the fact that it tells you in the invitation?" Harry said with a perfectly straight face, only one eyebrow raised to show he was playing with her. He'd been hanging around Draco too long.

"Oh shush you."Hermione said once again poking her tongue out. Harry and Ginny shared a smirk that made Hermione extremely uncomfortable.

"Did I miss something? The books didn't elaborate on the themes, only on what purebloods expect from their guests at the Balls. Please don't tell me that we have to sacrifice a young cow like they did in Fiji?"

Harry and Ginny both stared at Hermione with their mouths agape. Hermione had the distinct feeling she was rambling again, which had happened a lot recently these past four years, a lot more than she ever did in Hogwarts. But then it was all so simple back then.

"No Hermione, you do not have to sacrifice a young cow..." Harry replied still slightly stunned, shaking Hermione out of her dark thoughts.

"We just wondered if you knew about the pairing of costumes." Ginny asked.  
Hermione looked at them confused.

_Pairing of costumes? What are they talking about?_

"No I don't. Please explain?" Hermione was starting to get frustrated with the two of them.

_Honestly! Just because their married doesn't mean they have to get all cryptic on me. And the silent communication? I mean come on!_

She huffed internally waiting for one of them to start speaking. They shared another look before Harry turned to Hermione, a look of apprehension on his face and Ginny got up from the table to take James to bed, leaving the two of them alone.

"The outfits are made be High Elf seamstresses, and every outfit they make has a magical double. Don't ask me how, not many people know how the High Elves work, only that their outfits are magnificent and cannot be repaired by ordinary magic." Harry paused for a second, gathering his thoughts.

"The magical double to your outfit is exactly the same as your outfit but it will be given to your soul mate"

"My WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. Harry flinched and Ginny hushed her whilst walking back into the room, seeing as James was now in bed.

"Are you telling me you've never heard of soul mates Hermione?" Ginny joked as she walked back into the room and sat in Harry's lap.  
Hermione felt a tiny stab of jealousy at the couple's relationship and it's no wonder why. They were the perfect couple. School sweethearts, they married soon after Ginny graduated, moved into a spectacular home and had already started on their family. Hermione had no one. Yes she had a great career as the most sought after Healer in St. Mungo's but no one to share it with.

"Of course I know what soul mates are Ginny, but how do they know who mine is?" Hermione asked.  
She for one had no idea who it would be. A long time ago she would have said Ron but she knew better than that now. Ginny shrugged leaning into Harry some more. Harry also didn't know and Hermione could tell this just by his facial expression. You get to know people's faces when you have to go into hiding with them. Harry's had aged slightly, gaining few smile lines here and there and the odd scar from old battles. Ron's had changed a lot since the Battle of Hogwarts, but she refused to remember him now.

"Moving on from the soul mate part, I'll deal with that later, is there anything else I should know about this thing?" Hermione asked checking the time and noting how late it was.

_Shit I have to work in the morning._

"I don't think so" Harry said looking to Ginny for confirmation.

"No I don't eith... oh shit. There's that thing." Ginny said turning around to face Harry fully.

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing!"

"No I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"The thing, that got with the thing at the thing?"

"Oh that thing!"

'Guys! The telepathy thing was really cute at first but now it's just frustrating!' Hermione interrupted, annoyed.  
Harry and Ginny both looked at Hermione guiltily and stayed silent for the next five minutes.

"Could someone _please_ tell me what this thing is?" Hermione sighed. Harry took a deep breath and said,

"Ronald is coming to the Ball".

_Ronald._

His name reverberated around Hermione's head until the full meaning of Harry's sentence filtered through to her brain.

_Shit._

"Oh, I see".

Ginny saw Hermione visibly deflate and jumped off Harry's lap to squeeze Hermione senseless via a bone crushing hug. She might be small but she was very strong. Detaching herself from Ginny, Hermione asked Harry if Ronald was seeing anyone. Harry said that he was but it was very hot and cold. It didn't surprise Hermione but she couldn't stop the small twitch in her eye. Harry looked at her knowingly but patted her hand comfortingly. Ginny also pointed out that Ronald's soul mate would also be at the Ball and it can't be Hermione.  
Feeling a little better about the situation, Hermione went home and straight to bed, not even bothering to change into her pj's the muggle way but used her wand instead.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione up and out of bed at 6.30 in order to get ready for work at. She showered and washed her hair, which was now a lot more workable than the frizzy mess it was at Hogwarts, and brushed smoothing cream through it which helped to refine the fluff into defined curls. She moisturised her skin before putting on her outfit of the day that consisted of a white blouse and black pencil skirt, put on her favourite necklace that had a matching set of dangling earrings, and then applied a small amount of foundation to balance out her skin tone along with mascara and lip gloss.

Kai had already prepared her breakfast and had it served on the table ready for her to eat. This morning it was a small omelette coupled with a bowl of cereal with just the right amount of milk in it and a cup of coffee with two sugars. Realising she was absolutely famished, Hermione inhaled her food and decided to take her coffee to go. Putting on her four-inch black high heels, she straightened her outfit and checked her watch.

_7.15, 10 minutes quicker than yesterday! _

Grabbing her wand she apparated straight to her office, calling her secretary in to start her day of work.

Whilst Hermione was on her lunch break, many of her colleagues complimented her on her choice of clothes, saying it accentuated her figure and made her look gorgeous, though it was mostly the women. Most of the men that she passed in the halls just stared at her, their eyes practically falling out of their skulls. Hermione smirked as she walked back to her office.

_Men._

Her secretary told her that Mr Potter was in her office along with his son. Panicking, Hermione flew into her office, scanning the room and immediately focusing on the small child sat in his father's lap. Paying no attention to Harry, Hermione walked straight over to them, knelt and started looking over James frantically.

"What's happened? Why are you here? Where is he injured? What did he do?" Hermione reeled all these questions off in one breath, never taking her eyes off the young boy who was grinning at her happily.

Harry laughed quietly, he should have remembered how protective Hermione was over James and how she insisted that James would be her patient until he could tell her he didn't want her as his consultant.

"It was only a small thing." Harry said, the guilt flooding over him again as the events of that lunch resurfaced in his thoughts.

Hermione paused looking over James. Bringing her eyes up to meet Harry's, Hermione gave him her best PBHS* and said in a very steely voice.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry visibly winced at the tone of her voice.

"I bought him a small broom, but before you have a go at me..." Harry said, rushing the last part to try and get heard before the explosion came.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hermione screeched, before covering her mouth quickly when James said

"Ow, my ears Mione!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, your Daddy just made me a bit angry that's all"

"I bought him a broom like Sirius bought me. It only flies a foot above the ground, and the only reason he fell off and hurt himself is because Ginny did what you just did, but instead of screaming 'you did what?' she screamed my name, middle and surname included. James then got shocked and upset and fell off hitting, his arm on a rock... and he was outside before you say what rock!"

Hermione shut her mouth at the retort that was about to slip out. It wasn't very appropriate with young ears around. Turning to James, Hermione took his arm gently and pressed her wand slightly against it. Although he was only two, James had already had his fair share of falls and broken bones. James was developing a like for pranks, albeit fairly harmless at the moment, just like his Grandfather. Like Harry he had black messy hair but brown eyes like Ginny. Hermione sighed as she finished her diagnosis.

"Luckily it is only slightly bruised. Really Harry, you of all people should know how dangerous brooms can be, let alone for a child!" Harry nodded, ashamed.

"You don't need to say much more Hermione, Ginny's already ripped me a new one before I brought James here, and whenever James said his arm hurt, the guilt is enough to kill me so please, can we drop this?"

Hermione studied Harry for a second or two before sighing at him and giving him a hug earning a "Hey!" from her godson who was being squished between them.

"Oops, sorry little man, and yes I'll drop it Harry, I just don't want to see him hurt, that's all."

Harry gave her a small smile before hoisting James up off his lap and onto his shoulders.

"How about we let Aunt Hermione get on with her work and go get some ice cream?" Harry asked James even though he already knew the answer.

"ICE CREAM!" James shrieked happily as Harry spun around multiple times.

Hermione beamed at them, before her smile faltered a little. This is what she wanted. When she was at school, she was always focused on her studies, always trying her hardest at everything, except maybe quidditch. But after the war, her opinion on what was important to her changed drastically. She had seen things that no girl of 17 should have seen. Now, she wanted a family. To be surrounded by people she loved and cared most for. Thanks to Ronald, that was no longer an option.

"Oh and Hermione?" Harry said poking his head back round the corner.

"Yes Harry?"

"That outfit looks good on you" Harry smiled warmly at her then turned and left.

* * *

Finishing her day at work, Hermione apparated straight home to find dinner on the table, on time as ever. Once she had completely demolished her food, considering she didn't have much for lunch as the incident with James and Harry didn't leave her much of an appetite, Hermione quickly changed from her work outfit into her favourite slouchy trousers and a strappy top, tied her hair up in a messy bun and put some slipper boots on. Her library was nowhere near as big as the Potter's but it was big for a small town house. Instead of having a dining room, Hermione decided to make it a reading room. Picking out her favourite book, she settled onto the sofa in front of a medium window overlooking the street and began to read.

For the duration of the week, Hermione's work days were much the same, without any further accidents from James, thankfully. She wore the same outfit to work, still receiving many compliments from her clients and her secretary. When she came home, she would sit in the reading room and read at least one book a night before going to bed early.

The day before the Masquerade Ball was different however. Hermione had taken this day off and decided to spend it by pampering herself. Ginny flooed over to join her for the day. Hermione apparated them both to a side street in muggle London and then walked to her favourite spa which was just down the road from the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in a very feminine voice rang out from the back of the store.

"Ahh Hermione! I was wondering when I would see my favourite customer again, and I see you've brought a friend, how wonderful."

Ginny clutched Hermione's arm and whispered in her ear

"Oh Merlin, she sounds like another Fleur!"

Hermione giggled softly and shook her head. Even though they are sisters-in-law, Ginny and Fleur still don't get along very well. They cope with each other when they are around the children but as soon as they are behind closed doors, it's claws out.

"Her name is Esmeralda and she runs this spa. Didn't you see the name of it? Feminine Charm?"

"So they only have female customers?" asked Ginny confused.

"Oh no dear, we get men in too, only they don't bring friends and they'd rather not be seen if you get my drift." Esmeralda walked through a side door that was designed to look like part of the wall.

"They find it embarrassing you see" Hermione greeted Esmeralda with a hug and a dainty peck on the cheek and said

"Lovely as ever Esmeralda."

With a glowing smile, Esmeralda swept Hermione and Ginny into the changing room and waited outside for the girls to change. After changing into gorgeous fluffy white dressing gowns, the girls were led into another room with two massage tables in the middle. They were instructed to take their dressing gowns off and lie on their stomach on the table, covering their lower body with one of the white towels provided and wait for their masseuse to come in.

One heavenly massage later, Hermione and Ginny were sat at pedicure stations having their toes painted in glittering colours that would match their costumes. They didn't tell each other what their costumes were but picked out the colours themselves. Hermione picked out a bright silver that would be the base coat and a black that the beauty therapist would use to create snow leopard like prints on top of the silver, followed by a clear top coat. Ginny chose bright red as the base coat and a red/brown that the therapist would use to create fire like waves on top of the red, followed by a clear top coat. They then had a French manicure done on their fingernails, eyebrows and legs waxed and a bikini wax.

Exiting the building and feeling relaxed but terribly sore Hermione and Ginny swore they would never have a bikini wax again.

* * *

The two of them decided they fancied a small drink and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, they didn't see the red-headed wizard following them down the road and into the said pub. Hermione found a table for two and walked over to it, leaving Ginny to order the drinks. Settling down facing away from the door, Hermione did not see who walked in just as Ginny got to the bar. Feeling a hand trail across her shoulders, Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the throat of the person touching her, only to whimper in fright and lower her wand immediately when she saw who it was.

"That wasn't nice was it Mione? Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" said Ronald, the only person in the world to make Hermione Granger cower in fright.

Her hands started shaking and she could feel beads of sweat forming in her palms.

"Y.. You aren't my boyfriend R..Ronald!" Hermione said, trying and failing to sound confident and sure.

"Why of course I am! Who else would love a girl like you? A pitiful excuse of a woman who won't even tell her boyfriend that she loves him?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she remembered that fateful event four years ago, only to be snapped to the present when Ronald started talking again but his voice was like steel and his expression, a mix of angry and furious, it was enough to make her sick.

"You have been hard to find Mione. Always moving, never settling down. And you always were good with your wards weren't you, even created a couple new ones that I didn't recognise. But I've found you at last! You've changed though. Your hair's different, more smooth and defined. And you dress differently too. You wear low-cut tops, short skirts and heels. You know how I feel about those kinds of outfits Mione; I don't like other people seeing that much of you. That should be my privilege only. You were always so shy about your body, especially the first time I made love to you. You were terrified and kept trying to cover up!"

Hermione's hands were shaking even more and her head was bent low as if to hide herself from the world. She was trying so hard not to cry, Ronald didn't deserve her tears. Luckily she was saved by a shrill shriek of outrage from the bar.

"YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE NEAR HER! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Hermione winced at Ginny's tone of voice but Ronald just stared at Hermione, waiting for her to say something. Ginny came storming over like a fiery tornado from Hell, her hair forming a blazing trail behind her.

"Get away from her you disgusting creature." Hermione knew Ginny hated Ronald, but to hear her speak with that much venom to her own flesh and blood, it was very saddening.

"Now Ginevra, I was only having a nice catch up with my girlfriend." Ronald said pleasantly, like it was old times.

Ginny visibly bristled at the use of her full name and took out her wand, pointing it straight between his eyes.

"Leave now, before I make you puke slugs, and this time it won't be temporary."

Hermione hiccupped trying not to smile at Ginny's reference to Ronald's second year at school. Ronald's eyes focused on her wand for a few seconds before getting up without a word and storming over to the door.

"This isn't over Mione." He said, looking at Hermione with a look of anger on his face. Hermione shivered uncontrollably. She watched as Ronald wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him.

Ginny sighed and slipped into the seat previously occupied by her brother.

"Here," she said gently "Have a sip of this. It's firewhisky."

Hermione nodded and took a gulp of the drink. She winced as the burning liquid scorched her throat but quickly recovered and took another gulp. Ginny watched her with wide eyes. When Hermione went for her third gulp, Ginny reached over and said

"Easy there. You don't want to go to the Ball tomorrow with a hangover now do you?"

"Right ladies, who am I barring today?" Tom the landlord had come up to their table with a worried frown etched upon his face. Hermione smiled at him. Tom was always very considerate to her, Harry and Ginny. He would do anything for the three of them, wouldn't even think of charging them for rooms anymore. Hermione took a deep breath and said very quietly

"I think you need to ban Ronald from coming in here anymore."

Tom nodded his head. He knew what had happened between the two of them, having seen it firsthand.

"Consider it done Hermione. I wouldn't have let him enter in the first place if you hadn't insisted that everything go back to normal." Hermione smiled at him again, glad that he didn't ask any questions.

"Ginny, can I stay with you and Harry tonight and get ready with you tomorrow? I won't feel safe in my home anymore." Ginny nodded in understanding before getting up from the table and leaving a tip. They both waved at Tom and headed for the door before Ginny apparated them both to the manor.

* * *

*******If you don't know what a PBHS is, you're too young.**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I tried making this chapter longer than my other stories as I prefer reading longer chapters that have more detail than multiple chapters that have a load of crap in them.**

**Let me know if you want another chapter my lovelies :)**

**Review! Oh and please let me know if I've made any mistakes?**


End file.
